In a current study, it has been shown that patients treated with antifibrinolytic agents have a decreased mortality and rebleed rate in the first 14 days after intracranial aneurysm rupture. The proposed reason for this is the prolongation of the time for the clot, plugging the hold in the aneurysm dome, to break down. It may also be that a major cause for this reduced mortality is a reduction in fluids in various body compartments, brought about by the antifibrinolytic drugs. This proposed study has two major objectives: 1) Determine if antifibrinolytic therapy is more beneficial when accompanied by rigid fluid restriction; 2) Determine if dehydration therapy, without antifibrinolytic therapy, is as effective as when combined with antifibrinolytic therapy. The proposed study randomly allocates each patient to one of three treatments: 1) Antifibrinolytic therapy without fluid restriction; 2) Antifibrinolytic therapy with fluid restriction; 3) Dehydration therapy without antifibrinolytic therapy. There are five anatomical aneurysm site categories, four levels of patient condition, and two time categories.